


First Times

by darkangel0410



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Star Trek RPF, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural RPF, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some drabbles from a meme on my lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pete/Patrick

The first time they met was no where near as hilarious as all of Pete's stories made it out to be.

For the record, he was only wearing the argyle because almost everything else needed to be washed.

So, yeah, it wasn't great. Patrick was nervous to begin with and opening his front door to see Pete fucken Wentz standing there didn't make him feel any better.

Once he got behind his kit, he felt better; drumming was something that always made him feel confident, comfortable in his own skin.

When he got done, Pete was giving him a speculative look -like he was trying to figure out the best place Patrick would fit. 

Once Pete bullied him into singing and then seemed to have a nervous breakdown once he heard Patrick sing, Patrick realized that his whole future had changed right in front of him.

Pete could admit that maybe he told the argyle story a little more than was nessacary. But it was just so un-fucken-believable that it was ridiculous.

He had gone to some kid's house doubting he would even be able to play drums, no matter what he told Joe at Borders. And instead, he found Patrick Motherfucken Stump, music genius and singer extrodinaire. It was enough to make you believe in destiny.

And those kinds of stories deserved to be told as often as possible.

*

Contrary to popular belief, Pete waited until Patrick was legal to kiss him for the first time.

Well, legal in Illionias, at least. Which, since that was where they lived, was all that Pete was really concerned with.

And maybe it wasn't exactly their first kiss; Pete was infamous for kissing Patrick's cheek on and off stage, usually to either make Patrick turn red or get a rise out of whoever was around them.

But it was the first kiss that was private, just between the two of them. Hidden in the back hallway at Chris's apartment, during Patrick's birthday. Just them, Patrick's hands on Pete's waist and Pete's fingers tracing Patrick's ribs.

It was the first kiss where Pete showed Patrick just how much he wanted him.

*

The first time they had sex it was in the back of the van; Joe and Andy had gone with some girls from the show to a party, Pete and Patrick had opted to stay behind.

Part of Pete wished they had waited until they had at least had a bed to lay on afterwards. Not that he regreted it; there was nothing farther from the truth. But...well, he just wanted it be as good as possible for Patrick.

Pete was a romantic at the strangest times.

When he told Patrick -it never occured to him not to tell Patrick, Pete told him everything because Patrick got him in a way no one else came close to- Patrick had just nodded before he curled next to Pete and laughed a little.

"I'm kinda glad it happened here, you know? I'm mean, this is us, this is what brought us together. The music. And, it's like, here we are, chasing after the music. Or, not the music, exactly, but a way to always be able to make the music. And the fact that we happened, now, in the middle of all this? Well, I like it, it fits us."

After that, Pete never thought of it any other way.

*

He never had any doubts that he loved Patrick; as skeevy as it makes him feel sometimes, Pete knows he's been half in love with Patrick since Patrick still had one foot in puberty. 

But if he had to pick one moment where he went, "Holy fuck, I'm completely in love with this kid," it was when they were still touring in the white van.

Patrick had been sleeping on the floor in the back when Pete had jumped on him, stuck a video camera in his face and yelled, "Wake up, 'Trick!" as loud as he could. In his ear.

Patrick had woken up, smacked Pete across the face, said, "Bitch, I was sleeping!" and followed it up with half a dozen kidney shots.

The whole time, Pete had been unable to think of anything except how much he loved Patrick, even if he was a pissy little bitch sometimes.

Patrick had always known he loved Pete; as much as he might wish he could change it, it was an undeniable fact of life.

Once he was legal, though, he hardly ever wished that.

But he knew it was for keeps when he let Pete not only talk him out of wearing a hat while they made Bedussey, but when he let Pete get a shot of his bald spot.

Forget marriage and kids, that right there was proof that Patrick loved him, would always love him.


	2. Gerard/Mikey

Gerard was four when his parents brought home his brother. Looking down at Mikey's red, scrunched up little face, he made a promise to always take care of him.

Mikey couldn't remember a time when his brother wasn't there; his earliest memories were of Gerard drawing him a unicorn, telling him stories, cuddling him in bed after he had a bad dream.

He knew no matter what else happened, Gee would never leave him.

*

When Gerard left for art school, he wasn't happy about it. It was the first time since their parents had brought Mikey home that they had been apart for more than a day or two.

But that was the problem; they were together so much, that the lines between them were starting to blur. He still felt that overhwelming protectiveness toward Mikey, but it was starting to bleed over into other...things. Things that he shouldn't be thinking about within context of his baby brother. 

So, he left. He left and he prayed to a god that he didn't really believe in that the distance would help both of get their heads straightened. 

But when he came home for Thanksgiving, Mikey cornered him in the basement and told him that he was being stupid, that running away hadn't changed anything important.

And then he attacked his brother's mouth with a single minded intensity that Gerard both admired and appericated.

His last coherent thought was that he didn't think he was strong enough to attempt to give this up again.

*

The first time they had sex, it was Mikey's idea.

There wasn't anything new in that; any time they tried something different, Mikey was the one who brought it up. It was Gerard's way of making sure that he wasn't forcing his little brother into something he didn't want. It might not have been the strongest moral line ever, but it was the only one he had. 

So, when Mikey crawled into his lap, dropped the lube next them and told him that he wanted to get fucked already, Gerard didn't bother asking him if he was sure.

He didn't have to; he already knew the answer.

*

Gerard had been in love with Mikey since he was eighteen; it wasn't until they were traveling with the band, that he let himself relax into it. 

If it hadn't gone away yet or got him struck down by lightning, it probably wasn't going to happen. And even if he knew it would happen in the future, it wouldn't matter.

He wouldn't change anything.

Mikey couldn't remember a time when he wasn't in love with Gerard.

From the time he was old enough to understand what love was, he knew that was what he felt was love.

Even when he got older and understood the difference between loving somebody and being in love with them, Mikey never doubted he felt both of those for Gerard.

Maybe it was as wrong as society said it was, but Mikey could never care enough to stop.

Gerard was his. It was as simple as that.


	3. Chris Pine/Zachary Quinto

The first time Zach met Chris, they were at a party; nothing special, just the usual random Hollywood get together to show off your latest eye candy and jewelery.

But by the time he got introduced to Chris, he had a decent buzz going from drinking three glasses of wine on an empty stomach; he registered a nice pairof blue eyes before everything blanked out.

The next time they meet is actually the one Zach counts as the first. They have the same trainer and Zach literally ran into Chris as he was rushing out of the gym.

Chris laughed it off and reintroduced himself. They ended talking for almost twenty minutes before Zach's publicist called to remind him that he had a meeting with Abrams people.

It's still a memory that makes them smile years later.

*

The first time they kiss is on camera.

They were shooting the teleport scene and it was almost three in the morning. Zach and Zoe were grimly getting ready for the re-shoot -for whay felt like the thousandth time. When JJ called 'action!', Chris shoved Zoe out of the way and grabbed Zach by the ears and laid a loud, smacking kiss on his lips.

It broke the tension on set and soon had everyone in hysterics. It was easy to miss the slight flush on Chris's face and the speculative looks Zach gave him for the rest of the night.

*

They first time they had sex, it was after they wrapped up filming. The whole cast got incredibily smashed and barely avoided both the paps following them and the cops that seemed to be following them every where.

Chris couldn't remember anything beyond flashes of rough, hot sex and the big gay freakout he had the next morning that caused him to bolt before Zach even woke up.

*

Zach knew he loved Chris when he still thought about him everyday -even though Chris had been ignoring him for the last six months.

Chris knew he loved Zach when he showed up at Zach's house at four in the morning and Zach still let him inside without punching him in the face.


	4. Kirk/Spock

The first time Spock laid eyes on Cadet Kirk, he was watching him cheat on the Kobyashi Maru.

A tremor of anger went through him before he could stop it. It that moment he knew that he had to get rid of this cadet; his disregard for the rules, his arrogance -he did not deserve to be at the Acdemy.

As he filed the complaint, Spock assured himself that the way Kirk had forced him to react had nothing to do with why he wanted him gone.

Spock believed it right up until he met Kirk's eyes at the hearing.

*

Their first kiss was rough and violent.

It came after a disasterious away mission that had cost them most of the away team.

Spock had Kirk pinned to the wall and he was attacking his lips before he even realized it.

He pulled away once he heard Dr. McCoy cursing, "Damn it, you two, this is a Medbay, not a brothel! Go screw around somewhere else!"

Kirk's eyes stayed on Spock's as he slowly backed out the door and then disappeared down the hallway.

They didn't speak about it again for six months.

*

Spock almost wished he could blame it on Pon Farr, but the fact was that he was not suppose to go through that indiginity for another two years.

And as Kirk propped his head on his hand and looked at Spock hopefullh, Spock found himself glad that he had been himself when this happened for the first time.

*

Kirk didn't believe Spock loved him.

It wasn't something he thought about constantly; hell, most of the time he was ridiculously content with their relationship. 

But it had been shown to him, from childhood on, that he wasn't worth loving, that he would never have that security and comfort that was every other being's right.

He changed his mind when he heard Spock tell Sarek that he was staying with Kirk for not just another five years but for the rest of Kirk's life. He knew Spock craved Sarek's approval and would do anything to get it -anything except leave him.

Kirk never doubted Spock's love after that.

Spock knew from the beginning that he was destined to be with Kirk -that was why he tried to fight it for so long. The idea of destiny was not logical and it offended his Vulcan sensibilities. After a few years, he was forced to admit defeat, however. Kirk was his ideal mate, in every way.

It was the only time in his life he was happy to lose.


	5. Sabin/Shelley

They met at wrestling school.

Chris had already graduated by the time Alex started, but that didn't stop them from striking up a quick friendship.

That afternoon, they pranked the fuck out of Petey and then went out to have a few beers and relax.

It was the beginning of an easy friendship that would quickly become the most important relationship in their lives. 

*

Their first kiss wasn't anything dramatic or special, not really.

It was after Alex's first X Division title defense. They were riding high on the rush of a successful match and it had seemed like the most natural thing in the world for Alex to press his lips against Chris's in a kiss that lasted just a little too long to pass off as over exuberance over the win.

Chris's bright grin after he pulled away assured Alex that he felt the same. 

*

Sex with Chris ended up being the best sex he ever had, hands down.

Their ability to work in tandem in ring transfered over to sex better than either one of them ever expected. 

Blowjobs were better with guys, too.

*

Alex had always loved Chris; it wasn't a matter of epiphanies or startled revelations. He just knew it, had always known it.

He didn't need to ask Chris if he felt the same; he could see it every time Chris looked at him.


	6. J2

Jared orginally was suppose to read for Dean, but the more he thought about it, the more he knew he would be better as Sam.

When he met Jensen, he mentioned off-handedly that he wasn't sure how well he'd do on the audition with his head so wrapped up in Sam.

Jensen immediately offered to switch and read for Dean; he confessed to being unsure about his skill when it came playing Sam.

They killed the audition and quickly became known as the power couple of Supernatural.

Jared never thought to question how easily he meshed with Jensen; it was just natural to him, just them being them.

He also missed the sly looks that people shot them when they started hanging out together more off set.

*

They kissed for the first time when they got renewed for season six. It had been a close call and the whole cast had been giddy with relief when they got the call.

Misha had insisted on taking them out for drinks to celebrate -he had also insisted on pouring tequila down their throats and then refusing to drop them off at their separate apartments. He had them crash at hislace instead.

Jared had backed Jensen into the wall, nuzzling his throat and mumbling endearments. 

"God, Jen, your fucken mouth," Jared said, his voice rough. He dove in and couldn't help the quiet moan he let out when Jensen started kissing him back.

They passed out before they could go farther than that; when Jared was coherent enough to see straight the next day, he noticed a bottle of lube on the nightstand with a note in Misha's scrawl next to it.

"Try to get the job done in the next week, I got a couple thousand riding on it. Also, don't you think six years of foreplay are enough?"

Jared didn't know if he should laugh or cry over the fact that a good chuck of their friends and coworkers had a betting pool on hi,.and Jensen.

*

The first time they had sex was during ComicCon, after a successful panel had them buzzing with energy.

It was rougher than Jared usually went for, but he couldn't help it with the way Jensen kept smirking at him and biting those damn lips.

Afterwards, Jensen curled up against his side and dozed off. Jared made a mental note to do this as often as possible.

*

Jared knew he was in love -completely, sappy, happily-ever-after, in love- when Jensen's insistence that Troy Aikman was the best Cowboys quarterback only made him smile and shake his head fondly.

There was no question that it was real after that. Because Troy Aikman, seriously?


	7. Punk/Colt

The first time Punk ever saw Colt, he was dropping off the extra key; he had fucked up his back the week before and it would be at least a month before he'd be able to do anything.

Danny was showing him around and he called Punk and Ace over to meet him.

"Punk, Ace, this is Scott," Danny said, motioning between the three of them. "He's starting next week."

Looking over the guy in front of him, Punk doubted that they would ever be friends.

*

Their first kiss was in an alley behind the Domain; Punk had dragged Colt over there when it came apparent to him that something was wrong with the younger man.

Punk kept insisting something was wrong and Colt was just as adamant that he was fine. Punk wouldn't let up, though, and finally Colt's frustration completely boiled over.

"My problem, Punkers, is this," Colt snapped before he pressed his lips to his best friend's in a quick, rough kiss.

He turned around and stormed off, leaving Punk staring after him, completely dumbfounded.

*

The first time they had sex was after they won the tag titles off of the Briscoes.

Riding the post match endorphins made it seem like the easiest thing in the world to let Colt press him to the mattress and do whatever they wanted to.

Later on, he lay awake while Colt snored quietly next to him. Punk knew if he pushed it, he could blame what had just happened on the match. Colt wouldn't like it, but Punk knew he would back off once he realized Punk was serious.

A few minutes later, Punk curled up behind Colt and deliberately threw his arm around Colt's waist. He had a small smile on his face when he closed his eyes to try and get some sleep.

*

Punk couldn't remember exactly when he fell in love with Colt, but he knew when he realized it, though.

He had taken Colt with him to his parent's house and it had gone about as well as could be expected.

When Colt was still there at then end of the night, after his dad had passed out snd his mom had cried herself to sleep, Punk knew this was it.

It was for keeps and those were just the kind of stakes he liked.


End file.
